The Chosen Way
by missclouds
Summary: Hatinya sudah mati. Hatinya benar-benar sudah mati.Seperti ada lubang besar menganga dalam jiwanya, yang sudah tidak akan bisa tertutup lagi oleh apapun. Ia sudah mati rasa, jiwa dan perasaan. / I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness. –Sasuke Uchiha. / Warning inside! / RnR please *wink*


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : CANON. AT (Alternate Timeline). OOC. Ga Jelas. Aneh. Minim Diskrip.**

**.**

**Teruntuk _eneng_ku tersayang Skyzhe Kenzou.**

**.**

**THE CHOSEN WAY**

**.**

**Hope You Like It!**

**.**

**.**

Madara Uchiha berdiri, tangannya bersidekap dengan gaya angkuh. Mata semerah darahnya berkilau dalam ruangan remang-remang itu. Sumber cahaya hanya berupa beberapa obor ber-api sedang yang menempel pada dinding batunya tiap sepuluh meter.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa penjelasan yang bisa kau berikan padaku untuk ini?" Ia bertanya dengan nada mendikte seperti biasanya sementara pemuda berambut _raven_ yang duduk di hadapannya hanya diam saja, sama sekali tidak berminat merespon. Seakan tidak memperdulikan keacuhan pemuda itu, Madara kembali buka suara.

"Membunuh seekor orang apa susahnya? Itu perintah yang paling mudah. Apalagi orang yang kusuruh kau bunuh itu lansia, cuma petinggi desa Konoha yang sudah bau tanah!"

Pemuda itu—Sasuke—kali ini melirik lawan bicaranya, hanya melirik sedetik kemudian kembali membuang muka tidak peduli.

"Ini pasti gara-gara dua cunguk berisik yang selalu mengekormu—menyuruhmu untuk kembali ke Konoha itu kan?"

Ucapan barusan membuat Sasuke menoleh cepat. Permata merah dengan pola hitam khas-nya menatap balik Madara yang memasang seringai menyebalkan karena merasa berhasil memancing pemuda itu untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraannya.

.

.

Hening.

.

_Sharingan_ mereka saling bersitatap selama beberapa lama.

.

.

"Bukan." Kata sanggahan datar meluncur mulus dari bibir tipis Sasuke setelah berpuluh detik dalam diam.

"Jelas ini karena mereka—si _jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi dan bocah _pink_ itu," Madara kembali memancing Sasuke untuk berdialog dengannya. "Kau bilang ingin menghancurkan Konoha dan membalaskan dendam Itachi, tapi apa bisa kau perbuat saat ini? Membunuh satu orang saja kau tidak becus—ah, aku salah, biar kuralat. Kau bisa membunuh–" seringai terpeta jelas di wajahnya. "–kau hanya tidak bisa membunuh di hadapan mereka."

Madara dapat merasakan _sharingan_ Sasuke mengebornya dalam diam. Seakan ingin terus mencekoki Sasuke dengan amarah, ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau hanya besar mulut, Sasu—"

"—TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK!"

Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia menarik _kusanagi_nya, namun gerakannya terhenti sampai setengahnya karena Madara melakukan _shunshin no jutsu (jurus langkah cepat)_. Tidak sampai satu kedipan mata ia sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sasuke—menahan tangannya untuk mencabut _kusanagi_ tersebut. Sasuke memberontak hebat, namun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Pria Uchiha itu terlalu kuat menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Tenang Sasuke," dengan gerakan ringan ia menekan pedang itu kembali ke sarungnya. "Kenapa tingkahmu jadi merepotkan seperti ini kalau menyangkut dua sampah tidak berguna itu?"

Nafas memburu Sasuke mengisi kekosongan suara. Hanya bayangan dari lidah-lidah api yang mengiringi tiap hembusannya. Perlahan ia dapat merasakan cengkeraman pada tangannya melonggar saat nafasnya sudah mulai teratur dan _sharingan_nya sudah tidak diaktifkan.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke,"—Sasuke merasakan pandangan mengintimidasi pria itu sangat kuat—"Dua bocah itu terlalu banyak mempengaruhimu,"

.

Jeda sejenak.

.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus diantara keduanya, memainkan helaian rambut Sasuke yang menutupi dahinya. Menimbulkan sensasi aneh saat menerpa kulit pucatnya yang berkeringat dingin.

.

.

"Kau harus membunuh mereka." Datar dan penuh penekanan Madara mengucapkannya.

.

.

_Onyx _Sasuke melebar sempurna. Bibirnya sedikit merenggang. "Apa—?" Ekspresi _shock_ tergambar jelas di sana.

"Mereka—dua bocah itu—adalah kelemahan terbesarmu. Kau harus segera melenyapkan mereka, kalau kau ingin menuntaskan misimu menghancurkan Konoha."

Sasuke tidak berkedip, paru-parunya terasa kering. Perutnya bergejolak tidak menyenangkan, ulu hatinya seperti dihantam godam besar. "Bagaimana bis—"

"Hatimu." Potong Madara. "_Hatimu_ ada di _dalam_ mereka." Ia menunjuk tepat di jatung Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mematung. Entah sadar atau tidak tangannya bergerak menyusuri rusuknya, kemudian berhenti di mana tangan Madara menunjuk tadi.

"Bocah jabrik itu memegang kendali dirimu, ia memberikan _ikatan_ padamu—aku tahu itu," Madara berjalan santai memutari Sasuke, kemudian mendudukan diri pada kursi yang di duduki bungsu Uchiha itu tadi—satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu. "Dan si gadis _pink_ itu..." Ia melirik Sasuke, berusaha membaca gestur pemuda itu saat ia mengucapkan kalimat berikutnya. "…kau jatuh cinta padanya."

Sasuke merasa udara yang dihirupnya tidak sampai ke paru-paru, terhenti di kerongkongannya. Punggungnya menegang, keringatnya mengalir semakin deras. Ia masih berusaha mencerna perintah Madara yang di tolak mentah-mentah oleh otaknya—dirinya—dan hatinya.

"Pikirkan baik-baik Sasuke," kursi Madara berdecit pelan saat pria itu bangkit. "Mana jalan yang kau pilih." Ia berjalan menuju ujung ruangan, membuka pintunya dengan membentuk beberapa segel dan menghilang dari pandangan saat pintu batu itu bergeser menutup. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap udara kosong di depannya, berusaha mengontrol dirinya.

.

Hembusan nafas mulai teratur. Sasuke mulai menguasai diri.

.

Madara benar, dia harus segera memilih. Setelah membentuk _'Taka'_ ia sudah bertekad membalaskan dendam Itachi—menghancurkan Konoha yang telah membuat dirinya—kakaknya—seluruh klan-nya menderita!

.

.

Tangan pemuda itu mengepal sempurna, begitu kuatnya hingga buku-buku kulitnya memutih dan darah mengalir dari telapaknya.

.

.

Ia akan membunuh mereka.

.

Ia **harus** membunuh mereka.

.

.

Tapi apa ia sanggup?—

—Karena _**hati**_nya memang ada pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'ZLEP!'

"Ukh!"

Sasuke dapat merasakan cairan merah muncrat ke badannya, mengalir deras melalui pedangnya yang menusuk jantung Naruto. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya rapat, merasakan sensasi rasa sakit yang menghujamnya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuka matanya, menatap nanar pada Sasuke seakan tak percaya.Perlahan tubuhnya limbung ke depan, membuat pedang Sasuke tertanam semakin dalam dan menembus tubuhnya. Darah semakin mengucur tak terkendali.

Sasuke menarik _kusanagi_nya dalam satu gerakan cepat—membuat Naruto mengeluarkan batuk darah dan semakin limbung ke arahnya. Diperhatikannya mantan teman satu timnya saat _genin_ itu saksama. Dada pemuda itu naik turun tak teratur, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya yang biasanya cerah dan penuh tawa itu terlihat teramat menahan sakit. Seperti sadar Sasuke tengah menatapnya, bocah Uzumaki itu balik menatap. Sebuah senyuman terpampang di wajah bersimbah darah itu.

.

Sasuke merasakan godam besar kembali memukul-mukulnya tanpa henti.

.

Naruto tersenyum padanya, tulus, tanpa beban sama sekali—seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

Dan ia menyadari, bahwa itu adalah senyum terakhir Naruto padanya, saat _sapphire _pemuda itu meredup dan menutup perlahan serta jantungnya berhenti berdetak lagi.

.

Hembusan angin membuat daun-daun di sekitar mereka berputar beberapa kali, membuat Sasuke merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa amat sangat perih.

.

.

_Seharusnya aku sudah tau, memang akan terasa seperti ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, apa ini yang kau benar-benar inginkan?"

_Sharingan_ Sasuke menatap gadis itu intens, sama sekali tidak bersuara. Gadis itu tidak menangis, sama sekali tidak. Tapi ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya saat ini—ekspresi yang paling dibenci Sasuke.

.

Ekspresi terluka.

Membuat tekad yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya nyaris runtuh.

.

Sakura menatap balik permata semerah darahnya tanpa rasa takut. _Viridian _itu seakan membaca semua yang ada dipikirannya—sejak dulu selalu begitu. Ia takkan bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya, jadi ia memilih tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu memang mengerti, senyum getir terpoles di bibir tipisnya. Membuat Sasuke merasakan perutnya bergejolak tidak menyenangkan. Ia seperti ingin memuntahkan apapun yang ada di dalam perutnya—walaupun sejak tiga hari yang lalu ia nyaris tak menelan apapun selain air putih.

"Aku mengerti,"—Sasuke bisa melihat tangan gemetar gadis itu menarik keluar sebuah _kunai_—"Kalau begitu aku harus menghentikanmu disini."

.

Sasuke merasakan hatinya mencelos. Ia sudah menduga Sakura akan mengatakan kata-kata itu.

.

"Kau ingin menyerangku dengan tangan bergetar seperti itu?" Sasuke berusaha se-tidak peduli mungkin dalam mengatakannya. Bagaimana pun ia harus meninggalkan kesan yang buruk di mata Sakura agar gadis itu membencinya.

Jika Sakura benci padanya gadis itu bisa menyerangnya tanpa pikir panjang. Jika Sakura benci padanya gadis itu akan berusaha membunuhnya.

Agar nuraninya mati rasa, ia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cara seperti ini.

.

Sakura mengabaikan kata-katanya, ia maju menerjang ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

Terlalu sembrono, serangan Sakura terlalu mudah dihindari. Dengan sedikit gerakan Sasuke berhasil menghindarinya. Posisi mereka sekarang saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

Kesempatan.

Sasuke menarik pedangnya dan menghujamkannya pada tubuh gadis itu dengan mata terpejam dari belakang. Karena jika menatap wajah Sakura, pemuda itu tidak yakin akan sanggup melakukannya.

Darah bercipratan kemana-mana. Membuat _kimono_ Sasuke yang sudah separuh lebih terkena darah Naruto menjadi merah sepenuhnya. Ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara tercekat Sakura yang menahan sakit.

Dengan satu gerakan Sasuke mencabut pedangnya, kemudian menggeletakkannya sembarang. Pikirannya sudah terfokus pada gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya sekarang. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh kecil itu, kemudian menatap wajahnya.

.

Dan Sasuke merasakan dunianya runtuh kala mendapati raut wajah gadis itu tersenyum tulus padanya, berusaha menutupi rasa sakit yang dideranya.

.

Tangan gadis itu terulur padanya, menyeka darah pada wajahnya dengan perlahan dan bergetar.

"A-aku ba-bahagia b-bisa bertemu denganmu Sasuke," Sakura berkata terbata, sedetik kemudian ia terbatuk. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa, ia juga tidak tau harus bicara apa. Yang ia tau tubuhnya bergerak merengkuh tubuh gadis itu selembut yang ia bisa, sementara degupan jantung gadis itu semakin terasa lemah.

.

Dihembusan terakhir nafas gadis itu, Sasuke berbisik di telingannya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan sejak meninggalkan Konoha tiga tahun lalu. Ia sudah memilih jalan mana yang akan ia tempuh ke depannya.

Ia sudah melangkah sejauh ini, ia telah berkorban sebanyak ini.

Jika ia berhenti di sini penderitaan yang dialaminya akan percuma. Sia-sia. Tak berarti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berhenti berjalan saat gerbang utama desa Konoha terlihat di depan matanya.

"Kau siap Sasuke, kita hancurkan Konoha."

.

.

Hatinya sudah mati. _Hatinya benar-benar sudah mati._

Seperti ada lubang besar menganga dalam jiwanya, yang sudah tidak akan bisa tertutup lagi oleh apapun.

Ia sudah mati rasa, jiwa dan perasaan.

.

Tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan dan mengubah pendiriannya sekarang.

.

.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh. Permata merahnya memicing, tatapan matanya kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Dulu aku menutup mataku… Jalan tujuanku berada di arah yang berbeda, dalam kegelapan."_

.

_"I have long since closed my eyes... My only goal is in the darkness."_

–Sasuke Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Chosen Way – selesai.**

**[A/N]**

SELESAI! Alhamdulillah~ \(w)/

Setelah di colek-colek sama **Skyzhe Kenzou** untuk coba buat fic _angst_, akhirnya kelar juga~

[makasih buat semagat dan koreksi judulnya eneng! XD *hugtight*]

Dan setelah nyoba bikin ternyataaaaa… SUSAH! Yakin banget susye! Bersyukur banget bisa kelar~

Sooo guys, gimana fic saya ini? Semoga masih bisa buat ngisi waktu luang ya, (^w^)

Kritik dan saran sangat saya tunggu di kotak _review_! *wink*

**Juli . 2012**

**|missclouds|**


End file.
